


Fire Meet Gasoline

by onotherflights



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: He asked again, “Why do you always elude me?”“Because I can,” She answered.





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr. Requests are arguably always open.

Ben watched as the flame licked his fingertips. He didn’t let it burn, just a tease of the fire before he pulled away slightly. The shadow the candles threw on the wall flickered in response. 

They’d been there when he walked into his quarters that evening, and he knew she had been here, where he sat. He could sense her, briefly, when he was in the middle of a strategy meaning. It was only a moment, not long enough for him to find her. By the time he got back to his room, the little traces of her where everywhere, and the candles framed the room, setting it awash in a soft glow. 

He waited for her, knowing she would come again now that his gloves and uniform were off and put away. 

He waited, and remained still when he could feel her. The ghost of her hand pressing against his back. He only closed his eyes when she moved to wrap her arms over his shoulders, pressing against him. 

It was frightening, how it felt as if she was really there. If he could see her and feel her, wasn’t that the same thing? 

“Where did you run off to?” He asked quietly. He could only ever see her, always just her. He knew she wouldn’t tell him. 

Her answer was a kiss planted at the nape of his neck, the top of his spine.

When his hand traveled up to wrap around her wrist, she let it happen. Nothing he ever did would happen if she didn’t allow it. They’d learned how to control the bond between them a little too well. 

So when he moved fast, pinning her down underneath him, she only smirked wickedly. 

He asked again, “Why do you always elude me?” 

He didn’t make a habit of asking people in his life why they had abandoned him, but with her it was different. With her, there was always a return. They’d both tried to fight it, shutting each other off for weeks after they had learned to shield the bond. There was always that call, though, like a phantom limb. 

At his question she laughed, the sound soft and pleased. When he felt the shift, he let it happen, just as she had. In half a second they were flipped, and she was perched on his hips, her strong thighs tight where they bracketed him on either side. She didn’t pin his hands, she didn’t have to. She knew he would stay, for her. 

“Because I can,” She answered.  

By the time all the candles went out, she was gone again.


End file.
